Bored and Gorgeous
by Mr.CuriosityBunny
Summary: -AkuRoku Drabble- All Axel ever wanted to do in life, was to find the Roxas who loved and adored him. All Roxas ever wanted, was to remember.
1. Chapter 1

_Bunny here, presenting to you **Bored and Gorgeous; **an intimate AkuRoku drabble (rating may change later on, depending on how frisky I'm feeling)._

_Yes, you have read correctly, a **drabble**! Now, for those of you who have graciously followed every fanfiction that I have written and posted on this site (yeah, I know no one has), you will also know that I have never tried my attempt at a drabble. I've read over a hundred well constructed ones, however, and I hope that will be enough experience for me to attempt writing one myself. There is no "LiveJournal" challenge that inspired this (I have no idea, in fact, what LJ actually is...); merely my muse who I found sitting behind my desk. Therefore, this drabble will be amature. However, in order to also make this drabble appear to be more realistically written, I will make a note at the bottem of each added drabble of what had inspired me to write it. I think that's fair enough._

_**Author's Note:** This drabble was written for you. Oh, and I will strive for it to be under 600 words at all times. And also, I'll try to do something I've never tried to do before--update every day. It should be easy, since it's a drabble...right?_

_**Bored** and **Gorgeous  
**An AkuRoku Drabble_

_Enjoy, if you can  
x)_

* * *

Curiosity

Roxas was always a very curious kid, wanting to know and experience everything because he, well, was just very curious. He wondered why his eyes were as blue as the skies when his parents both had eyes as milky and dark as chocolate. He wondered why he couldn't remember much of his childhood, and he wondered about the origins of the light scar on his left side of his body—the one that stretched from the pit of his arm and curved around to his ribs. He wondered why he felt so utterly incomplete, like he was missing a very big, significant part of his life. He wondered why his parents would always smile and were quick to change the subject, distracting him whenever he asked about it.

But most of all, Roxas was curious about the faded and crumpled picture he found hidden under a wooden floor board at the bottom of his closet—a picture of him and an older boy with an excited grin and piercing eyes. He turned the picture around and inspected the back of it.

_Roxas and…_

He squinted at the second name, feeling his head start to pound and sweat beginning to coat his forehead.

…_Forever._

Roxas was very much curious about who Axel was.

* * *

_**Note: **This drabble was inspired by the word "Picture."_

_212 word count. I really did count each word, because I forgot to word count it on Word Document. Go ahead and prove me wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bunny here, with the second installment of **Bored and Gorgeous.** Yes, I do happen to realize that this may seem like it's very slow to start off--but aren't all drabbles supposed to be like that? It gets you hooked, doesn't it? Unless I'm failing miserably, haha._

_**Author's Note:** This drabble was written for you._

_**Bored **and **Gorgeous  
**An AkuRoku Drabble_

_Enjoy, if you can  
x)_

* * *

Growing Up

Axel was a very problematic child, wanting nothing more than to be constantly having fun. Unfortunately for those who happened to be in the general vicinity of Axel, his idea of fun almost always involved a fire and the promise of much physical harm. Axel's parents had tried to control him when he was a child—the thought of it even now never fails in making him laugh. Eventually they had tried counselling, paying a therapist in hopes of making him the golden child they had dreamt of having. Eventually the sessions moved from weekly to daily, as Axel grew more difficult. Eventually Axel's parents had stopped trying. Eventually, they moved out one day, while Axel had been at school, and didn't come back for him; he didn't tell anyone, preferring to have the entire house to himself.

He was only twelve at the time.

Fortunately, the fridge was always re-stocked with food every week, and the electricity and water bills were always paid. At the time, Axel thought that a guardian angel was looking over him. That was, until he was 16 and old enough to get a job—he had to start paying for groceries because the fridge was left empty. By the time he was 18, he had to pay the bills as well. It was then he realized that his guardian angel had been his guilt-ridden parents all along.

He always found this funny too.

* * *

_**Note: **This drabble was inspired by the colour "red." I really don't know how, but it really actually was._

_Word count: 239._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bunny, here. I know I already updated for today before I left for work, but I realized on my walk home, that I would not be able to update tomorrow, being Monday. I will be in school until at least 10pm, and so won't get home until 12am. Thus, this chapter shall cover for tomorrow...and I also made it slightly longer, just for you._

_**Author's Note:** This drabble was written for you._

_**Bored** and **Gorgeous  
**An AkuRoku Drabble_

_Enjoy, if you can  
x)_

* * *

Session One

Axel's only best friend, when he was the age of twelve, had been the classy, silver lighter he had shoplifted from some insignificant convenience store two years prior. Then, a week after Axel's parents had abandoned him, Axel had met Roxas. It was then he decided that he didn't need anything else in the world.

***

"Axel, you're late…again. This is the second time this week. And please, be so kind as to tell me why you didn't bother to show up for your session yesterday?"

A now twenty-one year old Axel stood poking around a tastefully decorated room, grinning back at his therapist. He still went to the daily sessions, just for the hell of it.

"Well, any particular reason?"

"Nope."

That was the only answer his therapist received as Axel calmly sauntered over to the long bed-like couch, languidly stretching out his lanky body.

"Axel…"

"…Zexion."

His therapist, a tall and quiet man of twenty-seven, brushed his hair back from out of his eyes in his usual sign of frustration. He had been Axel's therapist for the last five years, and it was obvious that Axel considered them to be actual friends rather than patient and therapist. Although Zexion frowned at this idea, he knew it couldn't be helped. Axel was a very difficult person to deal with, and he was extremely stubborn.

"Tomorrow's going to be our sixth year anniversary."

Zexion sighed at Axel's ridiculous statement, glancing to the left of his office to the calendar posted on the wall. Axel was, indeed, correct; just like he had been for the last five years.

"Are you going to get me anything?"

"Axel, if you're only here to waste my time, then please leave, as I have other sessions to attend to."

"Don't be that way, Zexion," Axel continued to grin, drumming his fingers against the low table top beside the long sofa. "You know I'm secretly in love with you."

"When are you going to realize that I only let these sessions continue because you agreed to pay me double for the amount of time I waste on you?"

Axel was completely unfazed by his therapist's harsh words, as he was very much use to them after the five years they spent together. He knew Zexion was surprised that he was still able to afford the expensive sessions, and he knew the man was also curious about how he even got the money to pay for such sessions. But Axel decided to keep that little detail of his life very private.

"I am very much serious, Axel. If you continue to waste any more of my time today—"

"I miss him."

Zexion paused, already knowing immediately who the now pensive redhead was referring to, but decided to clarify anyways.

"Roxas, you mean?"

"Yeah," Axel sighed after a moment of silence. "Yeah…yeah, I miss Roxas…"

* * *

_**Note: **Have you ever realized that if you break down the word "therapist" you get "the rapist?" This is what inspired this particular drabble.  
As for word count, I have no idea._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bunny here, and I have just reached the conclusion that I ultimately fail at writing drabbles. Therefore, I would just like to PRAISE those of you who have been courageous enough to write drabbles and post them online, for it takes a great effort to write one. I'm a natural story-teller; drabbles are impossible for someone who talks as much as she writes. I'm still going to consider **Bored and Gorgeous** a drabble...my own unique little drabble (because, it continues to stay under six hundred words--that, at least, I can do!). SO anyways....here you guys go._

_**Author's Note:** This "drabble" was written for you. And this time, when I say "you," I mean YOU, Vicky. I miss you dearly *kisses*!_

_**Bored** and **Gorgeous  
**An AkuRoku "Drabble"_

_Enjoy, if you can  
x)  
_

* * *

Session Two

"Axel, for future reference, please refrain from leaving the sessions half way through them."

The tall, slender redhead grinned to his therapist as he slinked over to his usual spot on the sofa, adding a sensual wiggle to his boney hips in amusement.

Zexion sighed, and Axel chuckled in response.

"Take a seat, Axel, and let us continue from yesterday's session."

"Whatever you say, doc!" Axel grinned, once again stretching out his lanky body on the sofa.

"Now," Zexion brushed his hair out of his face and levelled Axel with a serious look. "You said yesterday that you missed him."

"Yeah…so?"

Zexion didn't react to his defensive tone, already knowing that Axel would respond in such a way. Instead, he stared Axel straight in the eyes, and simply waited.

"…Sorry, Zexion."

Zexion had long ago come to the conclusion that Axel was heavily driven by guilt, and would always regret speaking to someone in bitter, defensive tones.

"Think nothing of it, Axel. Now, what managed to trigger these sudden feelings?" Zexion asked with an air of professionalism, flipping open his notepad and retrieving the pen from behind his ear. Axel rarely ever talked about Roxas anymore.

"I don't know, I—I just really miss him, is all."

"Tell me more about your relationship with Roxas."

"He…was the only one I really liked. He made me feel…like I had a heart." Axel finished with a frown, not liking to speak of Roxas like he was dead.

"Interesting," Zexion murmured, jotting down notes for future sessions and mulling over Axel's cryptic words. "You were very close with him—Roxas—were you not?"

"I love Roxas." Axel replied naturally, while subtly gauging his therapist's reaction. This was his first time admitting to such feelings towards the younger boy in all of their five years together.

Zexion, upon hearing Axel's statement, paused for the second time, looking up and taking in the intensity of Axel's stare. After a few moments of silence he directed his gaze back to his notes and continued writing.

"There is nothing wrong with being a homosexual, Axel; I'm here to listen, not to judge."

"Oh, I'm not gay or anything." Axel laughed, laying back on the couch and stretching his arms over his head.

"Then…" Zexion looked up expectantly at Axel, his brow raised in question.

"I just love him; never been interested in girls or guys—ever. But, I know I love Roxas. Not guys in general—just Roxas." He explained.

Zexion nodded, taking down more notes. "So, tell me about your first meeting with Roxas."

Axel smiled at this—meeting Roxas for the first time was his favourite memory.

* * *

_**Note:** This "drabble" was inspired by Papa Roach's "Hollywood Whore." I think it's like 455 words or something.  
REVIEW IT TWERP._


	5. Chapter 5

_Bunny here, and I'm terribly sorry that I missed my update yesterday; I was much too busy with personal matters. Therefore, this chapter of this "drabble" has been extended beyond the usual 'less than 600 words' rule that I have self imposed. I hope this makes up for the missed update--I'm sure the content of this chapter will make up for it too! We finally see some flashbacks of Axel and Roxas' interactions with each other--very simple interactions. You know how I love to keep things simple._

_**Author's Note:** This 'drabble' was written for you. It is written **especially** for you, Vicky--you're my biggest fan, you follow me until I love you. =)_

_**Bored** and **Gorgeous  
**An AkuRoku 'Drabble'_

_Enjoy, if you can  
x)_

_

* * *

_

Of Peach Trees and Friendship

_"What're you doing?"_

_"…There's a cat stuck in that tree."_

_A twelve year-old Axel looked up into the giant peach tree in front of him, immediately spotting the pristine white feline clinging to a thick branch. He looked back down at the small boy staring up at the tree._

_"…So?"_

_The small boy—he had soft, golden hair and pretty blue eyes, Axel noted—looked up at him in distress. "So, we have to help it get down!"_

_Axel frowned; retrieving his lighter from within the back pocket of his jeans he began flicking it open and closed in contemplation. He tilted his head, watching as the little boy hastily stepped back from him in fear._

_"You don't like fire?"_

_"My mom said I'm not supposed to play with matches—they're dangerous."_

_Axel grinned, staring into the flame in his hand._

_"But this isn't a match; it's a lighter…idiot."_

_"It's the same thing."_

_"Yeah? How?"_

_"They're both dangerous."_

_"Yeah? Said who?"_

_"My mom!" the boy shouted in frustration._

_"Yeah?" Axel laughed in the boys face, "Well, your mom's a dirty liar."_

_"Shut up!"_

* * *

Axel grinned, rubbing his chin in a fond manner. He could still feel the sharp sting of Roxas' tiny fist colliding with his face in one hell of an upper-cut.

"He was so cute when he was mad."

Zexion hummed, thinking over the particular memory of their first meeting. _'Quite the odd meeting.'_

"When did you first come to the conclusion that you loved Roxas?"

"Why," Axel's eyes glided across his therapist's face slyly, "You jealous?"

Zexion pointedly refrained from scoffing at such a ridiculous notion, instead choosing to level his patient with a pointed glare.

Axel laughed. "The day he fell out of the peach tree."

"Go on."

* * *

"_What are you doing, Roxas?"_

_"…The cat's still stuck in the tree."_

_Axel looked up into the branches, indeed seeing the familiar white feline clutching the same tree branch._

_"…So?" It appeared to be snacking on a ripe peach._

_"So, __**Axel**__, we have to help it get down!"_

_Axel turned his gaze back down to the younger boy, taking note of the familiar spark of anger in his pretty blue eyes._

_"But it's been two weeks already. Maybe it doesn't want to come down."_

_"Of course it wants to come down—it's __**stuck**__. It could die of hunger up there!"_

_Axel glanced back up at the cat and grinned. "Nah, I think it likes peaches." When Axel looked back down at Roxas, his brows shot up in surprise. "You're not really planning on climbing up there, are you?"_

_"Someone has to save the cat."_

_So Axel watched in wonder as the ten year-old Roxas struggled to climb the humongous peach tree, wincing every time Roxas lost his footing._

_"Be careful up there!" Axel called out._

_When Roxas finally reached the branch in which the cat was clutching onto, Axel had a very bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen._

_And it did._

_As soon as Roxas reached out to the cat, it hissed and made a swipe for his face, causing him to lose his balance and fall backward. Axel watched his body hit every branch until it hit the ground in front of him with a 'thud.' For a moment there was silence, and then Roxas finally groaned._

_"You're actually alive? Whoa…" Axel remarked in disbelief, hovering over Roxas' body tentatively. Roxas groaned again in agony. "Roxas, that had to be the most awesome thing I've seen all day."_

_He received another pained groan in reply._

* * *

"The kid ended up fracturing one of his ribs—had to get stitches and everything."

"And that is when you realized you were in love with him?"

Axel snorted, "No, that's when I realized I loved him. I realized I was _in_ love with him the day his parents died."

"I see," Zexion murmured in interest, "Tell me about that—"

"Nah," Axel closed his eyes, willing the images of Roxas' horrified face to leave his mind, "Maybe some other time; I have shit to do today."

Zexion glanced down at his wristwatch with a frown, "There is still ten minutes remaining of this session."

"Well then, how about I toss you a picture of myself and you can beat off to it to pass the time."

"Get out."

Axel laughed.

* * *

_**Note:** This particular 'drabble' was inspired by the following quote:_

_"An apple is an excellent thing--until you have tried a peach."_

_Unfortunately, I cannot remember the one who I am quoting...guess I can't really quote them, can I? Well, too bad, because I just did. As for word count, you can bet that it's over 600._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bunny here, and yes, this 'Drabble' is more than 600 words; it's 721 words, to be exact. I missed yesterday's update. I worked early in the morning and then went bowling. But I'm sure no one cares about the activities going on in **my** life, right? You want to hear more about **Roxas** now, right? Well, here is more about Roxas._

_**Author's Note:** This 'Drabble' is still written for you. Oh, and it's still written for **you**, Vicky! Because you're a Hollywood Whore, left out on the floor; I'm sorry but the party's over...I love you, and you're still my biggest fan. Btw, THIS USED TO BE A FUN HOUSE--BUT NOW IT'S FILLED WITH EVIL CLOWNS._

_** Bored** and** Gorgeous  
**An AkuRoku 'Drabble'_

_Enjoy, if you can  
X)_

* * *

Boys Will Be Boys

"Roxas! Where've you been man—you were absent three days in a row from school, you weren't answering your cell phone, and your parents said you were—"

"Those aren't my parents."

Hayner paused in mid-rant and levelled Roxas with a quizzical stare. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm adopted."

Silence.

"You're kidding me, right?"

One quick look at Roxas' stony expression told Hayner that his best friend was telling him the truth; and he didn't seem the least bit happy about it.

"What the fuck, Roxas."

"You're telling me?" Roxas leaned against the wall of the back alley they always called their Secret Place. With a heavy sigh he slumped to the ground, not caring that the pavement was ice cold or that there was a dirty old armchair sitting right beside him that would probably be better to sit on. _'Man, why is my life so fucked up?'_

"Hey…listen, man…I—" Hayner choked back his words, not really knowing what to say but knowing that something _had_ to be said. It wasn't everyday your best friend since you were ten told you that their whole life was basically a lie. They were both probably exaggerating the situation—but still, being told that you were adopted was pretty hard to deal with.

"They didn't even _tell me_." Roxas hissed, as if reading Hayner's thoughts and wanting to confirm that it did, indeed, mean his whole life was basically a lie and that he wasn't exaggerating the situation. "And then they tried to _deny it_ when I confronted them about it!"

"Wait, wait wait—hold on here for a second," Hayner walked over to Roxas, waving his arms in front of him and shaking his head, "They didn't _tell you_?"

"No!" Roxas shouted in frustration.

"…Wait, so you just brought this up to them?"

Roxas rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Yeah, I don't see what you're not getting."

"…Roxas, where the hell did _you_ get the _idea _that you were adopted from, then?"

At that moment, Roxas jumped up in anger and got right into Hayner's face, baring his teeth at his best friend like some wild animal. "I. Don't. _Look_. Like Them." He grated out every word from between clenched teeth.

Hayner shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, pushing Roxas back from out of his face effortlessly. "Yeah, so? A lot of kids don't look _exactly_ like their 'rents, sometimes they don't even take on their features until much later on in their life. I mean, c'mon, I don't look a _thing_ like my prick of a dad—"

"You look a hell of a lot like your mom though—mmmrfph!"

As soon as the worlds had left Roxas' mouth, Hayner let his right hook fly dangerously close to Roxas' left eye, only managing to miss slightly and catch him on his cheekbone. The force was still strong enough to knock Roxas back; luckily, he landed on the dirty arm chair. Once Roxas was able to get his bearings, he was up on his feet and charging full force at Hayner, knocking the other boy against the alley's wall with all his strength. Both boys slumped to the ground and sloppily threw out haphazard punches, aiming for any available body part.

A few minutes later found Hayner and Roxas sprawled on their backs, chests heaving and mouths gasping for air.

"Don't, ever…ever, talk about…my mom…" Hayner wheezed.

"…Yeah, sorry…" Roxas apologized in exhaust. Hayner's mother had died giving birth to him, and he still didn't forgive himself for it—neither did his father.

They laid there for another fifteen minutes or so, both still catching their breath and subtly wincing from the others' punches. Once they recuperated, Roxas rolled over and got to his feet, his back turned to Hayner. After a moment's hesitation, Roxas started to head out of the alley.

"Hey, wait," Hayner called out, struggling to his feet and silently cursing Roxas' superior stamina, "You never gave me an actual reason as to why you stupidly _assume_ you're adopted!"

"...You want proof? I'll show you proof." He didn't turn back to face his best friend, instead he continued his trek forward.

Hayner followed along behind him silently.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** This particular 'drabble' was inspired by the fact that there are no mother figures present in Disney Movies. Well, there are a few, but if you watch them and pay attention...Walt Disney honestly hated women. And you already know the word count. Keep reviewing twerp. She wants to touch me, wo-ohh, she wants to love me, wo-oh, she'll never leave me, wo-oh~_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi, I'm Bunny. I fail at updating my stories. If you're still reading **Bored and Gorgeous**, then it's nice to meet you again. If you decide to start reading **Bored and Gorgeous**, then it's nice to meet you, and be assured that I will be re-meeting you soon enough. Why? Because I'm Bunny, and I fail at updating my stories._

_**Author's Note**: I fail at drabbles too...this one is longer than 600 words...by four words. I couldn't find four words I wanted to cut out. I'm sorry. This 'drabble' was still written for you though! Oh, and you too, Vicky. Guess what? It's Bunny, bitch, hm hm hm (guess where this one is from)._

_**Bored** and **Gorgeous  
**An AkuRoku Drabble_

_Enjoy, if you can  
x)_

* * *

"Holy fuck-sicles…"

"Do you believe me now." It wasn't a question, but more of an exhausted acceptance.

"Roxas…I…uh," confused honey eyes met rigid blue ones, and Hayner immediately felt like an idiot, but he had to know, "…is your name even really 'Roxas?'"

Roxas tilted his head back with a heavy sigh, "Yes, my name is still Roxas, idiot." Sometimes he wondered about Hayner's intelligence.

Hayner rubbed the back of his neck, and sheepishly apologized to his best friend. The momentarily light mood suddenly left the room as quickly as it came, leaving Hayner to hesitantly return his gaze to the old scrap book he was holding. It was filled with pictures of Roxas—however; all the pictures were of Roxas _after_ the age of ten. Anyone would have to admit that it was a bit weird for Roxas' parents to only have pictures of him _after _the age of ten, as most parents are overloaded with pictures of their child _from_ birth _to_ the age of ten, but it still wouldn't be enough for Hayner to call it 'proof' exactly.

That is, if it hadn't been the fact that in the same scrap book, near the very end, were a bunch of incriminating newspaper clippings.

"Roxas…"

"At least this explains my arsonphobia."

"…Arson-what-ah?"

"…My fear of fire."

"Oh…" Hayner looked back down at the newspaper article, re-reading what he had already read nearly ten times.

_Tragic fire…_

_House burnt down…_

_Unknown causes…_

_Identified bodies…_

_Parents of…_

_Dead…_

_Ten year old boy found…_

_Underneath bed…_

…_Roxas._

Hayner quickly flipped to the last page, skipping the photo of the two charred bodies beneath the article, and attempted to force the rising bile in his throat back down. He skimmed the last page briefly before inhaling sharply and going over it again, this time at a much slowly pace, drinking in every word.

It was an adoption certificate.

It was an adoption certificate of _Roxas_.

"…Holy fuck-sicles."

"I'm hungry; let's go grab a bite to eat somewhere…or something…whatever."

Hayner quickly looked up at his best friend, knowing what the indifferent tone of voice meant. "Roxas, this doesn't—I mean we're—…this doesn't change anything."

"The fuck are you talking about, Hayner—this changes _everything_."

"I know, I—"Hayner sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration, "I mean, we're still best friends. You're still Roxas. You're still _you_."

"My life has been a _lie_, Hayner—do you not understand that? I don't even know who those people _are_—they're complete strangers!"

"No they're not! Look, they may not be your _real birth parents_, but they're still your parents! They're the ones who've been raising you for the last eight years of your life, have they not?"

Roxas heaved a heavy sigh, slumping against the wall of his 'parents' room. Maybe Hayner was right…maybe he was blowing this whole thing out of proportion…still…

"Yeah, you can room it with me for a while, until you're ready to face this."

Roxas let loose a small chuckle, grateful that he didn't have to ask—Roxas wasn't good at asking for things; he was way too stubborn.

"Besides," Hayner punched Roxas in the arm jokingly, tossing the scrapbook on a dresser before strolling out the room casually—always good to keep things casual in these situations, "who needs parents when you got an awesome best friend like me. Now, how about you go grab some of your shit and buy me some lunch?"

Roxas laughed in good humouredly. Hayner was such a prick.

* * *

_This 'drabble' was inspired by the set of following lyrics: "One, two, three, I don't need you and me/got 180 degrees/and I'm caught inbetween."_


End file.
